A conventional distance measuring device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,036 to Hui Chen Wang who is the wife of applicant and includes a wheel rotatably connected to a pole and a measuring unit is connected to a side of the wheel. The wheel includes a radius and rolls against a surface and the number of revolutions of the wheel can be counted by a counter in the measuring unit so as to obtain the distance that the wheel travels. A handle is connected to the other end of the pole and includes a brake key and an initialization key, two respective cables are connected to the brake key and the initialization key so as to brake the wheel and initialize the counter. The initialization function can also be done by pressing a key on the measuring unit.
However, the measuring unit, the pole unit and the handle are located on one side of the wheel so that the wheeled distance measuring device is not in a balance status so that when rolling the wheel to measure distance, the wheeled distance measuring device tends to move toward a side and this requires the user to correct it and cannot have a precise measurement. Besides, the brake cable and the initialization cables are too long to be broken.
The present invention intends to provide a wheeled distance measuring device wherein the pole unit can be folded to be a shorter pole and the brake key and the initialization key can be easily operated on the handle.